Painful
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Dianna and Lea are married. They have a daughter which is like every other teenager...a troublemaker.
1. Chapter 1

Dianna walked on set with her 16 year old daughter Brittany Elise. Brittany just had surgery on her knee so she walked with crutches.

"Brittany remember to be careful and rest a lot? Don´t run!Don´t jump around!Don´t dance!"

"Yes Mom!" The blonde teenager said a little annoyed.

"I am so worried about you Britt!What if you fall when I am not in the trailer?" Dianna started to panic.

"Mom I will just lay down in the trailer and watch some movies and read a book!" Brittany told her mom.

"Are you sure?"Dianna asked nervous.

"Yes Mom I am." Brittany told her.

"Okay baby girl!" Dianna kissed her daughters cheek and helped her on the bed in her trailer. She then walked over to Lea. They both went to the table read. Brittany got bored after a while and got up to put in a DVD but fell over her crutches on the floor.

"OUCH!" She yelped in pain. She was crying and tried to call her mom.

"Yes Baby girl?" Dianna answered.

"MOMMY!HELP!" Brittany cried into the phone. Dianna panicked.

"What happened?" She asked as she jumped up from the chair and ran to her trailer, followed by Lea, Chord and Mark.

"My knee!" She cried into the phone. Dianna finally reached the trailer and gently helped her daughter up and sat her on the bed. She told Mark and Chord to leave and gently pulled Brittanys Pants down to exam her knee. Lea stroke Brittany´s hand. She had adopted Brittany four years ago.

"Sweety I think we have to take you to the hospital again!" Dianna said after some minutes.

"Please no!" She cried into Leas shoulder. "Mama please no!"

"Baby girl mommy and I am here okay. But we really have to take you to the hospital cause it looks pretty bad." Lea kissed her daughters tears away.

"Okay, but please I want to take Aunt Naya and Aunt Heather with me too!" She sniffled.

"Sure thing!" Dianna called them and they waited for them in her trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital…

Dianna had Brittany sitting on her lap as the doctor examed her. Normally Brittany would say she was to old for that , but she was really scared of doctors and hospitals. Lea rubbed her daughters good knee to calm her down , while Naya and Heather were watching the doctor. After some minutes he spoke up.

"Brittany your knee is bruised really bad cause it was still healing and tries to recover from the surgery you had three weeks ago. I would suggest that you stay over night so we can see if It will get any worse. " The doctor told them. Brittany only respond with a whimper.

"Sweety it will be fine!"Lea said.

" I want my Becca!" Brittany sobbed into Dianna´s shoulder. Heather dialed Becca´s number. She told Becca to come to the hospital cause her girlfriend had an accident.

Twenty minutes later….

Becca ran in and hugged Brittany.

"Babe I am sorry for letting you wait!" Becca kissed Brittany softly

"I am glad you are here!" Brittany mumbled cause she was exhausted form the painkiller the doctor gave her.

"I was so worried about you, cause normally you call me before you go on set with your moms but you didn´t today!" Becca cuddled Brittany and softly stroke over the scar on Brittanys stomach. Brittany was attacked by her ex boyfriend two years ago. He raped her and then cut the baby out of her stomach while Brittany was awake. Becca knew anything what happened and nearly killed Brittany´s ex for that. Becca promised that when they will get married some day that she will carry their babies because Brittany can´t get pregnant anymore.

"I am really sorry. I was just really tired and I wanted to call you after the tableread. But then I fell!" She explained sadly and closed her eyes.

"Aww baby it is okay!" Becca gently rubbed her girlfriends back.

Two days later….

Becca helped her girlfriend in the car. She wanted to pick Brittany up by herself from the hospital so they could have some privacy.

"Thanks for picking me up!" Brittany smiled softly.

"Everything for my princess!" Becca smiled back and got into the car. She started to drive.

"So when are we going to tell my moms that we want to get married?" Brittany asked.

"I don´t know. We could tell them when we go on tour in a month!" Becca suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

It finally was the time for the tour, a doctor was with them cause Brittany had needed another surgery .Brittany sat in Beccas lap while the others packed up the tour bus for the big Glee Concert Tour. The doctor examed Brittanys knee which was really painful for Brittany cause the doctor had to move her leg here and there. So Brittany was hiding her face in Beccas shoulder and hair.

"It looks like you were bruising it! How did that happen?" the doctor asked which made Becca blush cause she knows exactly what happened to Brittanys knee. Brittany and her had sex, really rough sex last night. On the floor. No need to say more. Cause you probably all know the rest.

"Oh!" The doctor said after looking into Beccas now red face and Brittany who cuddled deeper into Beccas body, she was totally embarrassed.

"Yeah." Becca looked away.

"No more of that for the next four weeks!" The doctor told them and Brittany gasped into Beccas shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?!" Brittany looked up and whimpered.

"No I am not!" The doctor gave her some painkillers and walked out of the bus to get into his car.

"That is horrible BecBec!" Brittany cried out.

"Honey I know this will be hard but we can at least try not to jump eachother, everytime we see the other one!" Becca rubbed Brittanys back.

"BecBec we are on tour together! We sleep in the same bed! And I am always horny near you!"

"Oh damn! Screw this!" Becca looked at Brittany with lust filled eyes and gently pushed her down on the bed getting on top of her younger girlfriend. No need to say what happens next.


End file.
